


Christmas Isn't so Bad

by jensen_smackles95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensen_smackles95/pseuds/jensen_smackles95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters finally have some time to relax at the bunker. Sam figures that while they are there, they should celebrate Christmas. Dean isn't too keen on the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Isn't so Bad

Dean didn’t know where Sam went. He’d tried to call his phone a couple times, but there was no answer. Sam left a note that said he was going out to run some errands which Dean found when he woke up at nine this morning. It was now seven at night and whatever errands Sam was running were taking too long for Dean to be happy about it. Just as he was about to call him again, Sam came bursting through the door to the main room of the bunker. He was covered in snow and red-faced. “Dean,” he said when he saw him, “come outside, I need your help.” “Help with what?” “You’ll see when we get outside,” he said cheerily and mischievously. Dean followed him outside and stopped in shock when he saw the Impala. Tied to the roof was one of the biggest Christmas trees Dean had ever seen. He looked at Sam, who was looking at Dean to see his reaction. “Well?” “Sammy, it……it’s a tree.” Sam laughed at him. “Well, yeah Dean, it is. I thought since we’ll be spending the next few weeks at the bunker, and Christmas is in two weeks, we’d put up a Christmas tree. Make the bunker a little more festive.” “Sammy come on,” Dean said annoyed, “you really want to put up a Christmas tree in the bunker?” “Yes, Dean. We haven’t celebrated Christmas in years and I figured it would be a good year to do it. I also bought some ornaments, lights, and decorations. But I don’t want to decorate the tree while it’s on top of the car, so can you help me take it in?” “Yeah yeah,” Dean grumbled and began to untie the tree from the roof  
***********  
They’d finally got the tree into the bunker. Sam immediately began decorating the tree and blasting Christmas music on his laptop. Dean was a little less enthusiastic. He helped for about fifteen minutes, then muttered some excuse about research. Sam was little too caught up in what he was doing and gave Dean a reply that sounded like okay and went back to stringing lights. Dean snuck off to his bedroom and shut the door. He was happy to get away from Sam-a Claus and his obnoxious Christmas spirit. Sadly, he could still hear the music Sam’s laptop was blaring. He put on his headphones and started playing a little classic rock. He laid down on his bed and almost started to drift off when he felt like someone was in his room. He opened his eyes and sat up to see Castiel standing in his room. Castiel said something Dean couldn't hear, so Dean took off his headphones and told him to repeat himself. “I said, hello Dean.” “Oh, hi Cas. What’s up” “I’m guessing you don’t mean that literally, so I’m going to say nothing just checking in on the Winchester brothers.” Dean moved to the end of his bed and Cas sat next to him. “What’s Sam up to?” Cas asked. “Decorating for your brother’s birthday,” Dean replied. “Well I’m guessing you mean he’s decorating for Christmas, but I’ll have you know that Jesus was not actually born on December 25th.” “Yeah, well don’t go telling that to anybody who says “keep Christ in Christmas”,” Dean said. Cas chuckled and then got serious. He looked at Dean and asked him why he wasn't helping his brother. “I don’t know,” Dean said, trying to avoid Cas’ intense gaze, “I just don’t want to decorate.” Cas again asked him why, and Dean got up, angrily, and told him to mind his own damn business. Cas hung his head and Dean immediately apologized. “Cas, I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s a touchy subject for me. I remember when I was young, and my mom was still alive, Christmas was great. We had a big tree and my mom decorated the whole house and everything was perfect. The last Christmas my whole family spent together was the best one. I got this toy I was dying to get and I played with it all day. After my mom died, we stopped celebrating Christmas. We tried a couple of times, but you know how my dad was. He got mad because Sam and I were so focused on it. And it’s not like we had a ton of money, so most of our gifts were junky toys he bought at the drug store. Sam didn't seem to mind because he wasn't around for Christmas when our mom was alive so he couldn't remember how nice Christmas used to be, but I remember. And now Sam wants to have this big Christmas celebration, and it just brings back a lot of bad memories.” Cas looked at him for a minute and finally said, “Dean that was a long time ago. You may not have great memories, but you are keeping yourself from enjoying Christmas because of your father and a few bad gifts. Sam obviously doesn't remember those bad times, so he’s trying to create new memories. That’s what you should do, try to make new memories to cover those bad ones. You two may not have had the best life when you two were younger, but you had each other and still do, and that’s all that really matters.” Dean looked at him for a minute, stunned that the angel spoke in such a manner. He was right, Dean realized. He was being stupid trying to keep himself from enjoying Christmas, and he was going to keep Sammy from enjoying Christmas because of some bad memories. Dean closed the gap between him and Cas and gave him a hug. Cas tensed at first, unsure what to do, but then hugged Dean back. “Thanks Cas,” Dean said, “you’re right, I shouldn't let a few bad events in my past keep me from celebrating, or keeping Sam from celebrating.” Cas hugged him a little tighter, and said you’re welcome. When Dean broke the hug, his gaze lingered on Cas’ eyes, and he was about to say something else when he heard Sam calling his name. He must have finished hanging the lights and realized Dean was no longer in the room. Dean broke his gaze and walked to the door, Cas following behind. The Christmas music had thankfully stopped (just because he was going to celebrate doesn't mean he had to hear Jingle Bells so loudly that it hurt his ears). He and Cas walked into the main room of the bunker, which now contained a large lit-up tree and a ton of decorations. Dean stopped in awe in the archway between the hallway and the main room, Cas directly behind him. Just as he was going to walk into the main room, Sam spotted them. “No no, stop right there,” he said, pointing to something above Dean. Dean looked up and his stomach dropped. He didn't know when he'd done it, but Sam hung a big piece of mistletoe in the archway while Dean was in his room. He looked at Sam, who had the biggest grin on his face. “You gotta do it, Dean.” Dean protested for a few minutes, but Sam told him he had to. Dean swallowed and turned around to face Cas. Cas looked puzzled and asked what Sam was talking about. Dean pointed to the mistletoe and said that if two people walk under it, they have to kiss, but they didn't have to if he didn't want to. Cas looked at Dean for a few seconds, then grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Sam made noises Dean couldn't comprehend while Cas smashed his lips on his. After a few seconds, Cas pulled away. Dean went a bit weak in the knees from shock, and Cas held onto his shirt to support him. When he regained some sort of balance, Cas let go of his shirt. Dean stood there for a few seconds, unable to move while he was still so shocked. Cas beginning to walk towards Sam knocked him out of his stupor, and he grabbed Cas’ shoulder and spun him around. This time, Dean kissed Cas, and he didn't smash their lips together. Their lips moved together gently and Dean remarked how soft Cas’ lips were. After more seconds than Dean could count, he broke the kiss. He stared into Cas’ eyes, then smiled. Sam was still making noises, but Dean couldn’t hear them. He still smiled at Cas, who finally smiled back. They began walking towards Sam, whose smile was so big it must have hurt his face. “So Dean, ready to help me decorate?” Dean smiled at him and said “yeah, I am. I guess Christmas isn’t so bad, after all.”


End file.
